Final Fantasy X OC Story
by Fran1993
Summary: Lydia found her life never to be very intresting at all, until she found a young boy amonst the ruins of her work. Meeting friends along the way, Lydia works hard to earn her place in the world of Spira. OCx?
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X OC Story

Prologue

Once upon a time, on the outskirts of Zanarkand, eight people sat by a campfire. These people, tired of their long journey, had finally found a place to rest before their final battle began. Everyone knew their faith, everyone knew what would happen, but this one night none of them cared. Their weapons stuck to the ground on a nearby rock, unnecessary at the time, reflected the light of the Pyre flies around them. Even they seemed to move at a calmer pace, slowly swirling towards their destination. Eight people sat there, feeling exactly the same, wondering one thing only: If only there had been another way..


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story involving the content and characters of the game Final Fantasy X and my own OC Lydia. I would advise you to play the game before you read this story, as it can be confusing at times. However, I shall do my best to describe everything the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, I do own Lydia.**

_"Al'Bhed"_

"Spiran**"**

* * *

Final Fantasy X OC Story

Chapter 1: Lonely Stranger

Scrambling up spare parts from the bottom of the ocean, was never my favorite thing to do. But leading my team of excavation workers into undiscovered ruins, was definitely something I felt excited to do. My name is Lydia, I'm an Al'bhed trying to make a living in Spira. This is my story.

_"Fire in the hole!"_ I yelled out at my workers, running for cover behind one of the nearby rocks. Our scanners indicated that there were some strong life forces in this area, and I was dying to find out where they came from. Most of these ruins were completely deserted, with few treasures on the side, we never really found anything interesting here. Until today. I walked back to the wall we just blew up and checked to see what was inside. In there was a young boy fighting a dangerous fiend. The boy had dirty blonde hair, and wore the strangest set of clothes I'd ever seen. But all causalities aside, this guy needed our help. "Rikku, let's move!" I said and took out my old trusty Katana. An Al'Bhed wielding a blade instead of machina was a rare sight for anyone to see, but once I joined our stranger in battle, he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. "You on my side?" At this I nodded and handed him a potion. "Cool." The boy who had now restored his health, joined me and Rikku in beating down the fiend before us, which wasn't very hard, then started celebrating our victory. His celebration was short lived however, once most of my men raised their guns up at him, claiming he was a fiend in disguise. I could see Rikku starting to panic, so I smiled and turned to our stranger. "This is not a fiend, stand down! We shall take him with us and show him to Cid. He might be of use to us." I could hear a few objections whispered around, but who were they to judge, really.. I took a step closer to the confused stranger, clearly not understanding the Al'bhed language, and whispered my apologies to him. "Cunno."

"Wha..?!" The boy fell silent, onto the floor. I had to knock him out, to ensure he wouldn't be the cause of any trouble to us on the way back to our salvage ship. I ordered two of my men to pick him up and carry him back, and chuckled when I saw them poking him with their guns first. As if he would get up after that. "I'm glad you decided to keep him alive, Lily." Said Rikku, my faithful assistant. Rikku was my young bubbly cousin, who worked as my assistant since our arrival at these ruins. She was smart for her age, the best 15 year old engineer i had ever met, though she did need some guidance from time to time. Rikku wore a pink wetsuit identical to mine, and styles her shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail. "What can i say? I could hardly let him get killed. Besides, I would like to know his story." I winked at my lovely assistant and jumped up to our ship's deck. My men placed our lonely stranger underneath the large crane on the furthest end of our deck. Clearly still afraid of the "fiend", they backed away and stood by the nearby door. Some people will never learn. "Rikku, you guard our friend here. Make sure none of these idiots even point a gun at him. We need him alive, 'kay?" Rikku smiled and saluted me. I smirked as I watched her pace back and forth before the crane. She'll be all right. Unfortunately for me, I had other business to attend to. I turned around and walked through the nearby doors, stepping into the elevator. Once the doors shut again, I pressed a few buttons and the elevator started moving. When the elevator reached its destination I stepped out and walked through the hallway, into my brothers office. "Cid." I nodded at him once he spotted me from behind the machina gun he was working on. "I see your making good use out of the parts we found last week."

"Aye. These things will last a lifetime once I'm done with 'em. Now what do ye want?" Cid stood up and threw one of his screwdrivers to the side. He was never good with words. "During my time at these ruins, I had not encountered any other life forms then the local fiends, until today. We found a Human inside one of the larger buildings still standing up on the northern end of the ruins."

"What did ye do with him?"

"I brought him along, of course."

"Where'd you do that fer? Ye know how hard it is to keep all those idiots in check and now we have another one to watch!"

"If you only thought for half a second, you'd realize I will be taking full responsibility for any mistakes and safety threats caused by our newest addition. " At this Cid mumbled a few curses and send me on my way. I smirked, Cid never dared deny me anything, I was his little sister after all.

Once I got back into the elevator, I could hear some of my men yelling even before the doors opened. "The prisoner is awake!" I sighed and walked up to Rikku, who tried with all her might to keep everyone away. "Stand down!"

"But!"

"I said stand down!" After that, they finally calmed down and lowered their weapons as I kneeled before out stranger, who still sat on the ground. "Can you stand?" I held my hand out before him, trying to get him to stand up, sending my men away. "You're the one who hit me, aren't you?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that. I had to make sure my men wouldn't mistake you for a fiend, and accidently blow your head off."

"Eh.. Thanks i guess?" I smirked and crossed my arms. I started walking around our friend in a circle, quickly examining him. The boy had dirty blonde hair down to his chin, cut into many layers. His eyes were blue and his skin was tanned. His clothes were unique to say the least. He wore a yellow vest with a long green glove on his left hand and a brown one on the other. His pants were black with one side longer than the other. On his feet he wore black shoes and on his neck was a silver necklace with an old blitz ball logo. "You know how to swim, right?"

"Ofcourse I do! I'm the st.." I interrupted him before he could say anything else and threw him a pair of goggles. "Good. Then follow Rikku's instructions and get to work." With that I walked away from our friend and started discussing our next target with my crew. This was going to be our lucky day.


End file.
